


A Minor Curiosity

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010: </p><p>He really should do copies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Curiosity

It all happened so fast no one knew what hit them. First, an antiquated TARDIS had breached the transduction barriers - with embarrassing ease, and had landed in Records. Then there was a blur of chestnut curls and green velvet as an object was placed on Engin's desk.

"Sorry!" accompanied a thousand watt grin and then the room and Gallifrey were both devoid of the TARDIS and her occupant - again with embarrassing ease.

President Romana had just walked into Records when she noticed old Engin completely frozen and staring at the object on his desk.

"What is it?" The President enquired, wondering if she should start worrying.

Engin came to and just spread his hands in amazement, then pointed, unable to speak. Romana picked up the tiny cylinder and shook her head in absolute disbelief.

It was the Master's DE. Romana sighed, "Not again!"

FIN


End file.
